The Appointment
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Snow and Charming find out the sex of their baby and decide on a name. Also contains a tiny bit of Swan Queen. A Snowing one-shot set after To Disney World in the Christmas In Storybrooke Universe.


A/N: Here is the next one-shot in the Christmas In Storybrooke universe that is a follow-up to To Disney World. You don't need to have read either story to understand what's going on in this one, though there are vague mentions of the events of To Disney World in this one. In this universe, Neal is alive and will be for a long time, so that's why the baby is not named Neal.

For those who have been following the universe and want to know what will be coming next, the Mad Whale one-shot is going to be coming in June, followed by a Swan-Mills family one-shot in July, the Red Beauty one-shot will come in August, then there will be a one-shot that will lead into the next multi-chapter in the universe. All of these stories will lead into this year's Christmas story. I'm really excited for what I have planned and I hope continue to enjoy the stories. Also, I have started writing a column for each of my multi-chapter stories where I discuss my thought process and inspiration for the story. I have only written the Christmas In Storybrooke one so far, but I am planning to do all of multi-chapters in and out of this universe. You can find the link on my profile page or you can go to my tumblr (onthecyberseas) and click the "Behind The Story" button in the menu. Now that I've gotten all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

It had been four months since Snow White had found out on her vacation to Disney World that she was pregnant. Having already gone through one pregnancy, Snow and Charming knew what to expect, though having a baby in this realm was different than back in the Enchanted Forest.

Both Snow and Charming were very nervous about today, but Charming was more concerned. They were both excited to finally find out the sex of the baby, but Charming was less than thrilled that Dr. Whale was the only doctor in town. Even though he had accepted that his wife's affair with the doctor had happened when they were cursed and Dr. Whale was now dating the Mad Hatter, Charming was still uncomfortable with Whale being his wife's gynecologist.

Snow turned to her husband as they waited in the hospital lobby, putting down an issue of _Us Weekly_. "Calm down," she said as she put her hand on his, "It's going to be fine."

"I know," replied Charming, smiling at his wife and glancing down at her noticeable baby bump.

"Snow White," Dr. Whale called as he came into the room. He saw Charming sitting next to Snow and flinched, remembering how he punched him a few months ago. Keeping his voice steady, he continued, "You can come back now."

Snow and Charming stood up and followed him into a room. Dr. Whale handed Snow a paper gown and told her to change while he exited the room. Snow changed into the gown and lied down on the examining table. Charming sat in the seat next to her and held her hand.

A few minutes passed and Dr. Whale came back in with the materials for the ultrasound. He began to set up and Charming watched him very closely. When he started to lift up the gown so that he could put the gel on, Charming stood up, "I can do that."

Whale looked at him incredulously, "Are you a licensed health professional?"

Charming shook his head, "No."

"Then sit down."

Snow looked between her husband and doctor. "Could you give us a moment?" Whale nodded and left the room. Snow looked at her husband, "David, calm down. We were cursed when it happened. I love you and only you, and that's never going to change."

Charming sighed and returned to his seat next to Snow, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Dr. Whale came in and Snow told him to continue with the procedure. Dr. Whale set up the ultrasound while Charming held his wife's hand. Soon the ultrasound image was on the screen and Snow and Charming looked at the sight of their baby with pride and joy in their eyes. They looked at each other in complete adoration.

"The baby is healthy," Dr. Whale cut through the silence, "Everything's fine."

"What's the sex?" Snow and Charming looked at the doctor in anticipation.

Whale looked over at the picture, "It's a boy." Snow and Charming looked at each other thrilled, even though they would have been just as happy if the baby was a girl.

* * *

Later that evening, Snow and Charming sat in their kitchen drinking hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon. The door opened and Emma came in followed by Regina and Henry. Snow and Charming came over to embrace their daughter and grandson. Snow hesitated before pulling Regina into a hug. Since their battle at Disney World and the revelation that Emma was dating Regina, they had tried their best to warm up to the former Evil Queen. Since both Regina and the Charmings were putting their best effort forward, they managed to get along pretty well and Regina came with Emma and Henry to their weekly family dinners.

"Neal said he couldn't make it tonight," Emma told her parents, putting the bottle of grape juice on the counter. She would normally bring wine or sparkling cider, but since Snow couldn't drink wine and would never eat or drink anything apple related from Regina ever again, grape juice was the best option. Emma turned to her mother, "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Great," Snow replied, "once your father calmed down."

"It's a boy," Charming blurted out.

"Awesome," Henry grinned.

"Have you decided on a name?" Regina politely asked.

Snow and Charming looked at each other, "We have."

"Are you going to make us guess?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head, "We've decided to name him Lancelot."

"As in Knight of the Round Table Lancelot?" Henry asked excitedly.

Charming nodded, "Yeah." He proceeded to tell the story to Henry about the real Lancelot and how he had given Snow the potion that would allow her to have children. "We figured that we would honor him."

"Who am I named after then?" Emma asked.

"We just liked the name Emma," replied Snow. Emma nodded at the explanation being okay with it.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Regina cut in, "but the lasagna's going to get cold." Regina put the dish on the table while Henry and Charming put out the plates and silverware. Emma poured the grape juice into the wine glasses. Soon, the family sat around the table and began to eat Regina's lasagna while they talked about their day.

While Emma told a story that Mulan had told her in the sheriff's station, Snow put her hand on her baby bump. She looked over at Charming and saw that he was beaming at her. She smiled back and took his hand in her own. As they looked at each other, both were excited for the new addition to their already large and perfect family.


End file.
